fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Roji shows his Full Power: The Union of the Dragon slayers Against an unweilding Foe.
Roji dpodge yet another Lightning twin bolt coming at him from both sides by jumping and spinning in mid air. "Hmph thats the tenth time ya'll have tried that combination attack like i siad the first time it won't and Galador we have spared before don't you know how i fight or are you both just slow" Roji teased his opponents. Galador yelled, "Roji aren't you supposed to be helping us take in the enemy and stop your out of control team member i mean he destroyed a Legal guild and killed every single member in it dont you want to beat such an Enemy i know you are all about the fight." Galador was trying to get Roji to help them. "Well normally you would be right but you also should know i only do things that naturally interest me plus i wish to face off against the cousin of my guild master and the potential S-Class from my former guild I give you guys three minutes though when i use my true strength" Roji said as he dodged a katana strike from the Lightning Danced. If only you were a little bit faster i've trained against Lightning dance when i was at Harpy Wing." Roji then formed a earth wall to defend against an incoming shock wave attack. After defending against both attacks he simply landed on a nearby tree. "Damn it how is he reading all of our attacks it makes no sense" Kaze said as he landed on the ground. "He is a former S-class Mage Kaze and he has faced missions we never have faced ourselves he probably is reading all of our magic signatures as they get near him or maybe he just has really plus i think at this point he is just playing with us" Replied as he bent over to the ground and placed his hand on it. "Earth Shockwave" galador sent a giant shockwave into the ground to cause a small earthquake to knock Roji out of the Tree. "Lightning Explosion" Kaze caused a remote Blast of Lightning right behind Roji trying to hit him. Roji seeming to lose balance and fall, jumps into the blast to get on the ground. The Blast does great amount of damage to the nearby area causing a massive crater and dust to appear. "Hmph is that really the best ya'll can do well i Guess i can finish ya'll off quickly then" roji calmly says as he walks out of the dust surrounding the crater. Suddenly Roji releases a ton of his magic power bending the surrounding area around him. Galador drops to his knees not able to counter act the massive Amounts of magic power. {a little ways away} "Are you sure Roji will be able to handle those two especially Galador", Eigar Asked Nagisa. Right now Eigar and Mzizu were jumping from tree to tree. Eigar was in the lead guiding them to the location where they were heading. "I can Understand your mistrust and doubt of Roji's skill as well as power he seems lazy but I've known him for awhile to be honest me and him often train, he may come off as Lazy but his Power is tremendous i can't even contain him in my raging waters and Even when i use some of my greatest armors i can barely keep up with him at full power he is more then enough to take those two on", Nagisa said as she now created a Water Snake to ride on, using her Water-Make magic. "to be honest im more afraid that Roji will decimate them then of him getting hurt." {back at the battlefeild} "Hmph seems You are not ready to be S-class yet Galador and Kaze i feel like its time i showed you some true skill im not as cocky as you or Eigar but im more skilled then the both of you when it comes to my Magic vs yours so lets go all out because I've been wanting to face you at your Max power and i know you are holding back because I'm a fellow Guild Member" Roji said as he kicked Galador into a nearby tree. Sudddenly Earth surrounded Galador in a barrier. "Hmm You noticed most people would of assumed that i was weaker then anticipated but i guess its obvious now since I'm able to stand when you are letting out your purple magic power hmph i quess it is time to use my other magic but if you came from Hapry Wing i wanna face the other S-class members of that Guild" Kaze says as a sword forms in his hand which is pointing at Roji. Then he slashes his sword as Lightning forms around it causing a slash of lightning to go in the shape of an arc to blast toward Roji. "Hmph Earth-Make barrier"Kaze said. Suddenly a sheild of Earth comes out to block the incoming Lightning with not a single scratch. "Yeah i thought you would do that so i teleported behind you as soon as your shield went up Lightning Downward Swing." Kaze said as he swung his Katana down from above Roji as a Lightning bolt followed behind the sword. This attack if not counter would paralyze anyone if not out right destroy them physically. But suddenly Roji was surrounded by a bright light as he dodged the sword strike and then took the full brunt of the Lightning but the Lightning seemed to just simply reflect away from him as if he was a sword blocking the path of a Light attack. "What but how?!!!!!" Kaze said as he landed from Jumping back. "Hpmh by manipulating the Eterano around me from my Shooting star spell i can make a quick defense to Lightning Magic" Roji said laughing a little. He then raised his hand towards Kaze as a magical circle of yellowish nature appeared before it. "Solar Flare" Suddenly a large erratic blast of Heavenly Body Magic come forth from the magic circle straight towards Kaze. This blast was unique in that it had a tmeperature simalar to the sun and could melt most things in its path, The only way to block it was to dodge it or you would be burned severely. "Crap!? Shield of Heat form" Kaze says as he forms a red shield in front of him. This shield is unigue that it is the strongest known shield against heat attacks. The shields holds up agaisnt most of the damage but then Roji suddenly ups the power of the spell adding more fire power. The shield suddenly breaks and Kaze is hit with some of the attack being only slightly burnt. "ugghh"Kaze says as he is Sent flying into a tree breaking it from the force of the shield breaking and him being hit with the blast of magic. Roji flies uses his shooting star spell over to Kaze. "hehe well i now see how much you can take you may be able to stand my immense magic but your spells lack not only power but you lack defense and Magic control kiddo" Roji says nonchalantly as if he just finished breakfast or something. "But now that you and Galador are pooped out i can finally ask you two for some help and tell you why Nagisa joined up with Eigar." {Later on} Green Lightning Bolts shot out everywhere trying to hit both Eigar and Nagisa. "damn he doesn't let up and we can't get hit by that Lightning or else we are toast" Nagisa said as she dodged another lightning bolt. All the Lightning bolts were coming from a single Individual his name was Icelus Aru. He was a Dark mage of incredible Power. He is seen wearing a black hooded Robe on him hiding his Green Hair. "Hmph I see you still can't with stand the Power of My Lightning Magic Eigar then how can you with stand the power of my Other Magic Sound Magic?" Icelus said as he got closer a small nearby lacrima with a lightning symbol on it. "Plus if you can't even take the power of my Lightning how can you avenge your fallen Guild Mate especially your mentor." "So you are the one who was the reason for the Death of My parents then" Nagisa says growling as she switches into her Lightning Dragoon Armor. Suddenly Lightning began to sprout from all around her. THis :Lightning was Yellow in color and it seemed to grow in strength as Nagisa Got angrier and angrier. Some of the Lightning went back and hit Eigar slightly hurting him. "Ugh Nagisa calm down please" Eigar said but his words went unheard because Nagisa was pissed. "Hehehehehe" Icelus began Laughing maniacally. "so this is the help you got the daughter of those two and the adoptive Daughter of Mizu how intriguing i bet she doesn't know that i was the sole reason that her parents died hehe and im the one who sent out those mages to kill her Dragon parent sadly she wasnt able to be killed hehe, Well then lets see how well she can do against me and her Armor", Icelus said as he sent out a blast of Green Lightning at her aiming for her Torso and Head. Nagisa now completely avoid of Emotion simply blocked the attack with her gloves sending the bolt away and destroying part of the Cave. Suddenly Nagisa moves and appears behind Icelus sending out a roar of Lightning from her mouth then having Lightning sprout from the ground in front of him to hit from both sides. Icelsu let out a ball of lighting from his hands to block both attacks being only barely able to hold them. "Tch She had this amount of Power locked away i better be careful." Nagisa then swiped at him with electrified hands. she then caused a Twister of water to appear under him to send him into thee ceiling trying to painfully break all of his bones.Icelus Bent over to dodge the incoming Lightning claw strike. Unfortunately for Icelus he wasn't able to dodge the incoming Water Twister so he was sent flying into the ceiling breaking His back and Ribs as well as breaking most of the bones on his left arm. Suddenly Roji almost out of Nowhere tackles into Nagisa knocking her Out of her Armor. "Nagisa Calm down please you can't kill him i know you want to do that but you just can't baby that would change you too much" Roji said as he tried to calm down Nagisa. As Roji tried calming down Nagisa Kaze came out of the Entrance in a Lightning body to attack Icelus directly as Galador went over to heal Eigar. "Eigar I'm sorry i never knew that my own Brother was the reason you lost your guild i was simply made at you because i thought you had killed him but it turns out he was alive and the mastermind behind the guilds dissappearance" galador says apologetically to Eigar. Galador then brought out his Healing rune to help heal Eigar. Eigar coughed as the healing rune helped heal him back to full strength. "Its okay dude but seriously he isn't dead or finished yet do you think he took down a renowned guild with only a small portion of power." Eigar says. Suddenly a large blast of green lightning destroys the whole Cave Hurting all of the nearby mages except Roji who got up his Shooting Star spell up fast enough to deflect the Green Lightning. "Hmph so not even i can get past the unmoving Earth and Stars" Icelus said as he stood up again having regained his posture. Roji now look around as all of his own ccomrades except Eigar were downed and out cold all around him. "well Sir you just officially pissed me off and you do not piss me off the Lazy Power House or as i was sometimes called the Sleeping Titan in my old Guild" Roji said as his Magic power began to erratically flow out of him. "Eigar I will need you to help me to hold me back and help me finish this guy off soon because My spells are gonna be dangerous now", Roji told Eigar who now even though he was severely damaged was standing up. "okay Fine Let's finish this but I'll be unable to fully fight thanks to that last attack but i can help with defending the others from your destructive power which i can already tell is quite immense for just an ordinary mage you will have to tell me how you got your power." Roji then Released off a Solar Flare Spell at Icelus who simply counter it with a sound blast. "hmph Mt Fuji" suddenly a bunch of Eterano come forth from underneath of Icelus as Roji had his feet stomp on the ground. Icelus in an effort to dodge and sheild against the attack jumped away as he let off a Blast of sound. This allowed Icelus to avoid most of the Damage from the spell but not all as he was beginning to slow down. Eigar then had an ICe spike form behind Icelus and go straight at him. "Hmph nice try Eigar but that will never work and you know it wont Sound Palm Blast" Icelus turned around and hit the Ice spike with a blast of sound from his palm shattering the Ice. Eigar then let off a giant sound Wave from his mouth to attack Icelus from below. "Hmph as that all you got Eigar you have grown weaker" Icelus said as he countered Eigar's sound wave with his own bullifying EIgar's spell. Icelus then ladned on the ground as he was suddenly hit with a massive amount of Eterano blasts. "aaggghhhh where the heck did this come from"icelus screamed in agony.Each of the Eterano blasts were not only hitting Icelus they were destroying the surrounding area by five feet per blast. "Hmph you are finished now i was succesfully able to get off a metoer shower spell thankls to Eigar now you can die for all i care" Roji said to Icelus. "No one and i mean no one touches my family" Roji says as he watches Icelsu whither in pain until he the Eterano blasts stopped happening. Roji then heard Nagisa grumble as she woke up, Rpoji ran over to her and aksed, "are you okay?". "uggghh yeah I'm fine" She says as he looks around the area at all the destruction and then notices that Icelus was defeated. "did we get him?" She asked. "yeah we got him Sis", Roji says. {Finale partings, later at Haruko town} Eigar is holding the Lightning Symboled Lacrima looking at it as Nagisa walks up to say goodbye. "Hmm whats that?" Nagisa asks curious. "hmm oh hey Nagisa sorry i spaced out well believe it or not its the Lacrima of my Adoptive Dragon Father his name was Flash, you probably wouldn't believe it but i actually had two Dragon Parents one was A lightning Dragon and the Other My Mom was An Ice Dragon thats where i get my Slayer Element here Catch" Eigar throws the Lightning Dragon Lacrima over to Nagisa. "It's Yours for showing me something and how to trust people and guilds again I think ill think about going over to Harpy Wing as my guild for awhile have a good time Nagisa the Wonderous Sea Mage of Draconic proportions. Btw Tell Roji I'm gonna become stronger then him" Eigar says walking away as he waves back. Nagisa simply smiles and places the Lacrima in her Requip pocket dimensions. {back at the forest earlier when Nagisa and Eigar were talking} "so that explains it hmmm i trust you your honesty is easily shown by your actions in the way not once did you hurt an innocent person so ill trust you and help you" Nagisa says to Eigar. of Story Part 1